


The Sea-Fog Drenching All

by Katherine



Category: The Moonstone - Wilkie Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/F, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The two of them were beginning, careful and cautious of hope, to talk about futures together.
Relationships: Rosanna Spearman/Lucy Yolland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Sea-Fog Drenching All

The two of them were beginning, careful and cautious of hope, to talk about futures together. They chipped away at possibilities, building ideas of what lives they could someday lead. London, although a fine dream for many, was entirely out of the question for them; rather, the city unlikely to ever be comfortable for Rosanna, and entirely impossible for Lucy. One could hardly go frolicking in the Thames, city-choked river that it was, and even were that possible, Lucy would pine for the sea.

Her sealskin was kept safe, in a metal box bound 'round with chain, sunk in a secret place in the Shivering Sand that none but Lucy and Rosanna knew of. Lucy retrieved it easily whenever she chose to swim in seal-form.

The small fishing village in which one had grown up had its familiar aspects, yet was no place to build an adult's separate life. But perhaps she could choose some coastal town, unfashionable, yet with enough for two women to live together, bringing in income by their needles. There, at night, when the freedom of love in Rosanna's arms ebbed to needing the quite different freedom of the water, Lucy would dance in the waves.


End file.
